Usually, a wire harness is known which electrically connects together high voltage devices mounted on a hybrid motor vehicle or an electric vehicle. The wire harness is formed with an electrically conductive path and a sheath member which accommodates the electrically conductive path therein as main members. The sheath member is formed with a hollow tubular member, which is desired to be hardly bent even when a bending stress is applied thereto by considering a protection of the electrically conductive path, a regulation of the path and a working property when the sheath member is attached to the vehicle.
On the other hand, a structure is known in which a part having flexibility is selectively set in a sheath member in order to ensure a degree of freedom for bending which meets an arrangement or wiring path or to make easy a treatment during a packing or transportation.
Patent literature 1 discloses a wire harness including a plurality of groups of electric wires corresponding to the electrically conductive path and a harness protecting member corresponding to the sheath member. Here, the harness protecting member includes harness protecting pipes and bellows shaped harness protecting pipes which are alternately connected. The harness protecting pipes are arranged in a straight line part of an arrangement or wiring path of the wire harness. On the other hand, the bellows shaped harness protecting pipes are bent and arranged in accordance with a curvature of a curve part of the arrangement or wiring path of the wire harness. Thus, the wire harness can be properly attached and protected in accordance with a configuration of the arrangement or wiring path of the wire harness.